Brown Eyes
by eileengarfield
Summary: Thomas didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, he's still here, in a dress, attending a fake masquerade. Unfortunately, he catches unwanted attention. [Newtmas] [AU!Highschool] [Plot isn't mine]


**Brown Eyes**

_The Maze Runner AU: High school._

_Summary: Thomas didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, he's still here, in a dress, attending a fake masquerade. Unfortunately, he catches unwanted attention._

_Newt x Thomas_

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he agreed to this, maybe because she's his dear sister, or it's because she was flinging something wildly around his room that he certainly would not appreciate exposed. Either way, here he was at his elder sister's high school event hall, celebrating the drama club's successful play earlier this year. And his sister? Let's just say Teresa lost a bet and now she has to bring another girl to the masquerade ball hosted by the drama club.<p>

Thing is, none of Teresa's friends could make it and Teresa herself wasn't too fond of any other girl. Which lead to drastic measures taken. As you could see, Thomas is the perfect example.

So here he was, wearing a brown wig, surprisingly it looks so natural even on his muscled physique. Perhaps it's because he's a sprinter so he has leaner muscles but he has quite the feminine bodice as well. He wore a deep blue half mask and gown that thankfully does not reveal more than it should. The dress starts from a cobalt blue from his shoulders and ends with midnight blue by the hem, the elbow length sleeves are transparent and the whole dress is adorned with jewels, reminding him of the night sky.

He huffed indignantly as his sister hushed him, "See? I told you the blue brings out the brown in your eyes."

He merely snorted at Teresa's statement, "I bet that was a convincing excuse you told mom,"

"Oh believe me, she told me to make the best of the moment." Teresa smirked and Thomas shook his head in defeat. "Just promise me no one will ever know about this." Teresa hummed in reply as she skimmed over stolen pictures of Thomas in the dress. He could never understand what goes in a woman's mind.

Suddenly Teresa's eyes twinkled in excitement as she spied one of the guys in the crowd. "Shoo, go satisfy your inner most desires." Thomas gladly shakes Teresa off his tail.

Now he can fully enjoy the solitude and hide in a corner, praying that no one will approach him.

As he stalked off to a corner, quietly sipping his sparkling juice, he soon noticed a few guys, well a group of them in particular, kept passing glances along his direction.

Thomas looked around, was there a hot girl somewhere? Then it dawned on him, he was the girl they were eyeing up and down. He held his breath and crossed his fingers, praying they wouldn't walk up to him.

He inwardly prayed to all gods existing and jolted upright when one of the guys placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. He flinched away.

"Why hello there," The man tried for a supposedly seducing smirk, but Thomas ultimately noted, it was a failure. Thomas nodded as he tried to ignore the man who refused to leave. "Hmm, taking the cold approach huh. Thomas pointedly ignored him and continued sipping his drink.

"What brings such a beautiful lady to a masquerade alone?" The man tried again. He merely gave a small glance and shrugged off his advances again.

Obviously irritated by Thomas's show of ignorance, the man decided to drop his gentleman act altogether and pulled Thomas roughly away from his comfort zone.

'Good bye beautiful table.' Thomas struggled to release his arm from the man in the red mask's death grip, ultimately failing and he had a strong hold than normal. The rest of the guys just stood around and watched as Thomas fought back.

Just as he was about to give in and slug the man in the red mask in his face, a blonde man with an orange mask appeared. "Hey, I was looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" The guy quickly grabbed Thomas by the shoulders as he hushed him out of Thomas's danger zone.

Not that the blonde would ever know of course. "Sorry fellas, this one's taken." He winked at them and held Thomas's hands as he pulled him away from them.

"So eh, reckon you're alright there? They didn't do anything did they now? Buncha lust driven animals, the lot of them."

Thomas merely shook his head and mumbled a quiet thank you. As he turned to slip back into the sidelines, the blonde obviously thought different.

"Whoa there, slow down girl. That guys just now? He ain't alone was he? It's safe if you wait in here just a while longer."

Thomas eyed the blonde, sighed in defeat and held firmly to the blonde's hands. The blonde's eyes twinkled. The blonde was a full head taller than Thomas.

"A dance?" He extended his hand. Thomas coughed, attempting to lighten his voice by a few pitches, "Only if you promise me your name, "If you would allow me to leave afterwards," as Thomas placed his own on top of the blonde's." The blonde smirked as Thomas rolled his eyes, refusing to allow his face to heat up as the blonde stepped closer to him.

Well this was a mock masquerade, of course there's going to be a dance, what with all these hormonal teenagers much like the animals he met back there.

As he slowly swayed with the blonde to the rhythm, he couldn't help but notice the blonde was staring very intently at his eyes.

A sudden realization hit Thomas, he knew this blonde. The blonde's been over to his house a few times before, a friend of Teresa's…

_Newt. _And now Thomas had to pray Newt, didn't remember him all that well, or he didn't connect the dots, or he could care less about the brunette stranger he was dancing with.

Sadly, if anything, the way Newt's eyes were transfixed on Thomas's eyes was already a dead giveaway to Newt's true intentions. Thomas steeled himself as he blatantly looked away from Newt.

"I have to go, my sister's waiting for me," Thomas brushed off Newt's arms as soon as the song ended and gave a small bow before slinking away.

Newt caught his hand at the very last moment, and Thomas looked back at him. "Will I see you again?"

Hopefully not. "Perhaps." Newt released his hands and Thomas quickly disappeared into the throngs of people. Newt berated himself for not asking for a name as Thomas thanked the heavens he did not. He wouldn't have known what to say. Something terrible perhaps.

Quickly detecting his sister, Thomas announced he shall be heading home and hurried out of the hall. Hopefully, not catching too much attention as he sped down the school halls to change into, _decent_ clothes. Where did his sister get this dress anyway?

As soon as Thomas changed and thrust all feminine article off of himself and washed his lips of makeup, he exited the toilet and slid down the wall.

He could not be feeling something for another man now, he has never felt that was towards anyone before. So why now? And why Newt of all people? If anything, couldn't his first love be someone decent? Like that girl next door, or that quiet girl in class, or maybe even a girl he knew from elementary school.

But no, it just had to be Newt. His sister's best friend at that. Thomas silently groaned into his hands and took a deep breath before standing up. Determined to make it home without further ado nor distractions.

Even though Thomas got a good night's sleep, however, the day following was not all that pleasurable to Thomas nor Teresa.

Thomas awoke to loud banging and a muffled shout that sounded a lot like "Good morning Mrs. Agnes!" and "Get off my bed you wanker," and "But Teresaaaaa,".

Thomas rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he blearily checked the clock, it was only 7 in the morning. Who could possibly ruin his Saturday and simultaneously annoy his sister while at that? Granted Thomas may be far grateful to that friend for annoying his sister, however that does not grant the stranger rights to disturb his Saturday sleep in!

Soon his bedroom door burst open as Thomas jolted out of his bed out of pure shock, only to meet with his sister's tired gaze as she shoved a white fluffball onto him.

"Take care of him while I get ready Tommy, ugh I've got a burning headache."

Said white fluffball was actually very heavy, and Thomas was already feeling breathless from getting the air squashed out of his lungs. "Oh, hey sorry there. Didn't see you. God you're so tiny, are you even eating well?"

Said fluff ball turned out to be Newt, and Thomas thanked the heavens Newt didn't recognize him. "So what did you do to deserve a babysit from your dear Tommy?" Thomas yawned and stretched as Newt made himself comfortable, snuggling into Thomas while at that. Thomas fought down the blush, granted the close proximity was making his hands sweaty, but anything was better than that dress.

"Oh well, you know I met this wonderful girl last night! And she had these amazing brown eyes, I didn't even know brown eyes could twinkle, did you?"

Thomas flushed darkly as he remembered the dance he had with Newt. "No I didn't," Thomas scratched at his face, "So what was so different about this girl? You've never been infatuated with anyone as far as I know."

Newt started chattering about the way the girl stood, the way she moved, how lean she was and while at that Thomas was trying really hard not to show that hint of blush that was creeping up his neck.

Just then Teresa barged back into Thomas' room, better dressed, with the bags under her eyes less visible and her messy hair combed and tied back into a pony tail.

"So what did you say this girl was wearing?" Teresa enquired, her eyes lightened up. Newt had been single since the day of his birth, with each of his pursuits ending in tubs of ice cream and lots of movie marathons. With Newt's history with the girls, Teresa hadn't been down at all. If any, she was the one who encouraged him with his pursuit.

Newt smiled dreamily, "She was dressed in the dark blue ombre dress with sparkly jewels, kind of reminded me of stars in a night sky. Say, Teresa, you've seen any one with that dress?"

Teresa's eyes sparkled dangerously as she gave Thomas a malicious glint. "Yeah I suppose I have," Thomas gluped, "You said she had shoulder length brown hair, navy blue half mask with silver linings and the most _dazzling_ brown eyes ever?"

Teresa now had on her face a full out grin as she eyed Newt and Thomas back and forth. Newt mistook her grin for "Yes indeed I know her," and not "Thomas you are so screwed.". However, the former was true as well, as Teresa _did _know the girl under the navy blue half mask with _dazzling _eyes, as Newt had so kindly put it.

"In fact, I could even arrange a date between you two. But I reckon she'd go with her mask on, as she is very, very shy." Newt brightened up at that statement and Thomas knew he had ultimately been digging his own grave since day one.

"Run along now, go book a nice restaurant and I'll arrive with that girl you're so in love with." Teresa pushed him out of the house and as soon as she returned, she gave Thomas a malicious smile. At least he didn't ask for her name this time either.

"Why is it blue again?" Teresa merely shrugged, "Like I said, your eyes." Once again, Thomas adorned the same mask, a very elegant blue blouse dotted with white prints and a pleated white skirt. Thomas was forced to practice walking on high heels and ultimately gave up and took a fancy to a pair of blue flats instead, much to Teresa's dismay.

"You in a pair of high heels would have been wonderful black mail material," Teresa pouted, but then she resumed a full on smile, "But it's worth seeing Newt make lovey eyes at you, ohhh you two love birds!"

Teresa squealed as Thomas wondered, whatever did he do in his past life to deserve this much shaming in this life? He'll never know, he supposes. Hopefully his luck stays and he would not have to see Newt ever again, even if it means breaking Newt's heart.

Newt was a wonderful friend, even though Thomas has only ever met him that few times, Newt was more than willing to tutor Thomas through his finals and get Thomas out of tight situations on the streets. Granted Thomas was more than able to defend himself, it was always better to get out with not a single scratch than be sent to the local hospital.

Thomas heaved a sigh as he walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Teresa, he was starting to get clammy hands as he finally saw Newt and sat down right opposite of Newt, Teresa opposite of another guy. Minho? He thinks.

Newt's eyes sparkled as soon as Thomas makes an eye contact. "Hi, glad you could make it." Thomas smiled, thankful Teresa brought up the idea of masks, and there just so happened to be such a restaurant just nearby. Wonderful coincidences that when you think of it, did ultimately lead to Thomas's demise at a dining table.

He almost whacked his head on the table for thinking that he liked it.

"I never did get your name, did I?" Newt enquired, Thomas bit his lips. "I didn't get yours either." Newt laughed a bit, and flushed slightly as he ruffled up his hair. "Ah where are my manners, I'm Newt, and you are?"

Thomas held his breath, "Tori, my name's Tori." Teresa winked at him, _'Good save.'_

Soon enough, Thomas could feel his throat clamping shut as his hands shook from his nerves. He was out of it today. "Tori what a nice name." Newt smiled once again.

Thomas stood up abruptly and excused himself, "I'm going to take a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back." He then made his way out of the bustling restaurant and made a beeline to the nearest unoccupied bench available.

Thomas took a deep shaky breath, it was harder to do this than he thought. What with Newt's innocent eyes glancing at him constantly. As innocent as it goes, Newt's eyes were very captivating as well, Thomas had never been the receiving end of it, the other girls were.

But now he knew what it felt like to be eyed down like a girl.

However, Thomas' racing thoughts were brought to an end as a crowd of guys were headed straight to him. Thomas' breath hitched as he made a move to get away, quickly recognizing the leader to be the same man under the red mask that day.

His escape was once again stopped short, but instead of getting yanked away by the leader of that group, he found himself in a warm embrace with none other than Newt. His face flushed as he was grateful that he chose to bury his face into Newt's neck.

"Always getting into trouble eh, newbie? It's a wonder you've never been harassed, what with those brilliant eyes of yours."

Thomas flushed darker as Newt pulled Thomas into one of the alleyways in an attempt to lose the gang. They made lots of turns, each ending with the same group of animals chasing more furiously after Thomas.

He certainly never underestimated girls from that day on.

Finally, Newt brought him up a flight of stairs, and flopped into an open sky window, effectively pulling Thomas down with him. They landed on a bed, as they both panted as they relished in the rest.

"So why did you come out-" Thomas breathed in, "-to look for me?" Thomas continues gasping for air. "Well you were taking a long time, and the food arrived, thought I'd come get you, figured you wouldn't appreciate your food getting cold."

After their initial adrenaline died down, Thomas soon realized the compromising situation he ended up in. With Thomas's legs wide open, on top of Newt's nether regions with Thomas's arms supporting him above Newt. Thomas gulped in as he looked into Newt's eyes, without warning Newt brought Thomas's head down and crashed his lips against Thomas'.

Granted neither of them had ever had an actual kiss, but Thomas knew that a kiss so inexperienced shouldn't be making him shudder.

Soon as they broke off for air, Thomas allowed the realization sink in and slapped Newt.

"Owww, sorry. I guess I should've expected that." With that, Thomas made to climb back out the sky window, carefully peering for the gang. Once clear, Thomas quickly escaped the bed and the tantalizing being on it.

Newt once again caught Thomas' hands, and stared deeply into Thomas' eyes. Thomas couldn't help but shudder at the intensity of Newt's gaze.

"Will I have the pleasure of meeting you again?"

Thomas smiled sadly, however. "I'm afraid you may never see me again."

With that, Thomas disappeared into the shadows and quickly ran home. Just as he reached home, Thomas made quick to update Teresa on his whereabouts and immediately set to work to scrub off the makeup residues and shrugged out of the blouse and bra Teresa convinced him to wear.

Soon as he got everything off, there was a loud knocking on his bedroom door that jolted him.

"Tommy? Hey Tommy! Open up, it's important." Thomas' face paled as he quickly rushed to get dressed into decent clothes, Newt was relentless with the knocking though.

"Come on Tommy! It's really important!"

Thomas could only managed to dress as fast as he could "I'm coming!" Thomas soon got rid of all evidence and soon opened the door to a very flushed Newt, obviously from running to his place if that was any indication.

"I can't find her Tommy!" newt practically wailed as Thomas let Newt in and Newt paced back and forth through his room.

Thomas merely sat and enquired Newt. "Find who?"

"The girl I was telling you about! Soon as she disappeared and I got over my initial shock, I tried to find her and trace her steps but it's like she vanished into thin air Tommy! She said I'd never see her again and she meant it!"

Newt finally grew tired of wailing and flopped down onto Thomas' bed. It's a wonder Thomas' mom let him in without a second though, even though Teresa was out.

Thomas simply nodded to everything newt was saying until his eyes caught sight of something that should really not be where it was right now.

Soon newt realized Thomas was staring fixately at something and asked, "What are you looking at Tommy?" Thomas, quickly realizing he could not hide the object nor sprint halfway across the room in within half a second, quickly slinked away to the opposite of the room, busying himself with his clothes as soon as Newt turned back to look at what caught Thomas's eyes before.

Thomas readied himself for a shout, a rejection. However, none of it came. Instead, Thomas was met with a question.

"What is this?" Thomas simply ignored him and continued tidying up his messy room.

Newt grabbed Thomas' shoulders abruptly and forced Thomas to face Newt. Newt placed the mask on Thomas' face and Thomas shut his eyes.

"Open them," Newt demanded. Thomas kept his eyes shut and turned his head to the side.

"Please Tommy, I need to know." Newt pleaded with Thomas and Thomas gave a sigh, reluctantly facing Newt, and he opened his eyes.

"I knew it." Newt dropped the mask onto the floor as Thomas evaded his gaze again.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Newt asked again, desperately pleading for an answer. "No."

Newt pursed his lips, "Were you telling the truth then, when you said I'd never see you again." Thomas looked up to Newt's expectant eyes, "I was never going to meet you again in that wig, but I'd still be here alright?"

Newt then smiled, "At least I know I wasn't the only one interested now."

Thomas' eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Newt merely smirked and nodded at Thomas' growing tent.

Thomas flushed darkly. "Might we take care of that now?" Thomas had never been more grateful for Teresa to be born.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Horrible place to end it I know, but honestly the plot isn't mine. It's from BlueBastard, her/his Assassin's creed Ezio/Leonardo fic called Masquerade but hey, I thought it suited Newt and Thomas, so there you go!_


End file.
